


Vacationland

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Come fight me and the gulpers, Crack, Death, Far Harbor, Heartache, I'm from here, Loss, M/M, My Boyfriend's Twin Fantasy, Oral Sex, Possible Spoilers, Synth Explosions, critiques, maine, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Nate decide to play the new DLC and are pleasantly/unpleasantly surprised at what they find in Maine. (So many lobsters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacationland

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written in accordance with the guidlines of the FFFFA. Fan Fiction For F**cking Adults.

They were excited beyond belief. Finally, a new contract for Valentine's Detective Agency! This time, a missing lady. Not just any lady, but a fisherlady. Yeah! Gotta save us some fisherladies! Anyways the two goobers made their way onto the automatic boat that was provided for them and made their way to the mysterious, strange, new world. I'm talking really boldly going!

 

After sevreal hours of boating and fucking, they, made it. “Land ho!”, Nate shouted.

 

“Cut the obscenities, Nate.”

 

“Fuck off, Nick.”

 

The boat moved itself to the dock and even tied itself up.

 

“Nifty.”

 

They stepped onto the dock and right into the barrel of a gun. There were three islanders staring them down. Two men and a woman. One man was a scruffy guy with a gun and the other was a nerd with a laptop and a shit eating grin on his face.

 

“Hello there! We come from the Commonwealth in search of a Fisherwoman!”

 

The three islanders looked unimpressed. The woman held out her hand.

 

“I'm Captain Avery. The gun guy is Allen and the other is Holy_Leonards.”

 

The nerdy guy held out his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you! My boyfriend is a huge fan of Nick's, but I am not.”

 

Nate sized him up.

 

“K.”

 

Captain Avery pushed Holy_Leonards out of the way and continued speaking to the Mainlanders. The nerd fell on his ass and broke three fragile bones.

 

“The fog fuckers are about to attack. Help us out and we might help you.”

 

Way up behind the welcoming committee was a lecherous looking old sailor man who gave the creepiest wink to Nate. Nate shuddered.

 

“If we must.”

 

“Yeah you must or you will become a flatlander lobster roll. Now, load up and follow me to the bulkhead!”

 

They ran up to the shooting position and in came the horde. It was a huge wave of the scariest looking salamanders alll with different glowing parts and huge mouths. Nick and Nate fired all of their ammo with their hands over their eyes. Flatlanders are afraid of combat, remember? Anyways, that nerdy kid, Holy_Leonards, what a deadeye! He was headshotting salamander horrors left and right and even getting a few trappers off in the distance that nobody could see. He was heralded as the sharp shootinest root tootinest wild nerd this state has ever seen! Not to mention that he was almost three hundred years old and still looked 21.

 

Anyways, after Holy_Leonards pretty much single-handedly took out the wave of slamander horrors by himself, the townspeople gathered around the flatlanders to give them a good look over. Captain Avery shooed the people away so that she could talk to them in private.

 

“You two mentioned that you were looking for a fisherwoman?”

 

“Yes it is an assignment for us. We are dicks.”

 

Avery choked back a laugh.

 

“you sure are”

 

“What?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you know where she might be?”

 

“Oh you don't have to worry about her. Holy_Leonards completed the main story.”

 

“What!?”

 

“Yeah! He completed that questline in record time. He even saved every faction. He really is a good guy. But, the leader of the synth colony here, DiMA, looks like your robit fella there. Maybe you would want Holy_Leonards to take you up to Acadia to see if they have anything interesting to offer.”

 

“Are you profiling us ma'am?”

 

“Not more than just knowing you're flatlanders. Your firing methods kinda gave that away.”

 

“Whatever just bring us to this Leonard guy.”

 

“Holy_Leonards*”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Avery whistled and Holy_Leonards appeared out of thin air.

 

“Time to take the trash out, Avery?”

 

“Yes. Take them away, please.”

 

Holy_Leonards motioned for Nick and Nate to follow him and he led them out of town.

 

“This DLC is cool, isn't it?”

 

Nick and Nate did not answer.

 

“Although I do have my gripes. First, the amount of lobster related things are insulting. And two, we aren't all this weird. But, they did get the islander's hatred of people from Massachussetts spot on!”

 

The two looked unhappy and they remained silent throughout the trip.

 

They soon got to the dome and Holy_Leonards had to leave.

 

“It's time for me to make another report of what I have seen. Those internet people sure are hungry for my fanfiction. I'm pretty much a celebrity! By the way, if you get internet access when you get back to the Commonwealth, look up Nick's Toast you wont regret it!”

 

The nerd left and Nick scoffed.

 

“What a dweeb.”

 

“Yeah, he's a sick fuck.”

 

They opened the door to the dome and went inside. They saw some weird synth guy that looked like Nick hooked up to some kind of super computer.

 

“Nate! He looks familiar.”

 

The Nick look alike turned.

 

“I heard that!”

 

They both shook in their galloshes like they were from Scooby Doo or something. They slowly approached the weird robot.

 

“I am DiMA, master synth of synth island! Welcome!!!! Don't anger me I am mighty!”

 

Nick stepped forward.

 

“Are you my brother?”

 

“Ew, no. I am of your kind though. Sadly, that will not make for kinky sex...but if we added the human.”

 

All three of them smiled.

 

“We all ahd the same idea!”

 

Nate couldn't believe it! He would get lucky here after all! Nick and him got undressed and they removed DiMA's big cock cover to reveal the biggest synth cock known to man. Nate was drooling just looking at it. Nick screwed in his largest caliber dick attachment and went behind DiMA. Nate took DiMA deep while Nick went in even deeper. Nate sucked and Nick fucked and they were about to blow the house down. DiMA's sensors were getting overloaded fast. After about thirty seconds of suck and fuck, the mutated looking synth exploded and sent the two detectives flying.

 

“Shit! Nick, what are we gonna do?”

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Good idea!”

 

Nate bent over and Nick resumed his work on Nate. He thrusted and thrusted and stopped only when he could tell that he was starting to pump out Nate's intestines. God damn human flaws.

 

Nate lay uncoscious while Nick looked over the parts of DiMA.

 

“I never got to know anything about me from him. Except that he makes me feel really good.”

 

He started rubbing his removable junk until he had a roborgasm. Then he went into low power mode, never to come out of it again.

 

Soon, a human-looking synth came walking into the big room. He saw the pieces of DiMA and fell to his knees.

 

“Bae.....”

 

He literally died of heartbreak right there and fell backwards with his eyes fixed upon synth hevean.

 

Nobody made it out of Acadia. Nobody wanted to. Who would leave a synth pleasure palace? Not me, not ever.

 


End file.
